Mi Vecina Hinata
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Naruto es un estudiante que esta algo molesto con su vecina de pupitre... Hinata Hyuga, esop lo llevara a hacer ciertos actos que...  One Shot   Lemon


**Mi Vecina Hinata**

**One Shot Hentai.**

**Nota: Es un AlterUniverse, tanto Naruto como Hinata tienen 17 años y son estudiantes. En esta historia. Es Hentai, así que verán cosas medio marcianas. Naruto será bastante salvaje en este fic y un poco patán, así como Hinata se va a ver muy sumisa, pero ya verán porque. Adaptacion libre de "Mi vecina Wakui"  
><strong>

Naruto Pov.

"Era primavera… el curso estaba en pleno pero pronto habrían unos días de descanso, quizás en un mes… tal vez un poco mas… hacía mucho calor."

Pov Normal

-Hinata… qué bueno que te encontramos- dijo una chica de cabellos rozados, Naruto les miro desde su lugar, Sakura Haruno, una estudiante como el de la preparatoria Masashi, en ese momento ella y otra chica rubia, una tal Ino Yamanaka se encontraban hablando con la chica que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado en esta preparatoria… Hinata Hyuga –Deseábamos que nos cubrieras, es que tenemos una cita doble con Sai y Sasuke y pues… ya ves que nos toca la limpieza.

-Si… claro, yo lo hare- dijo Hinata con una expresión tímida, Naruto le miro con cierto enfado.

Naruto POV.

"No entiendo a esa chica… es mi compañera de mesa, pero podría llamarla mi vecina, porque siempre nos toca sentarnos juntos… dios, ¿Qué acaso no sabe decir que no? Se ve que por eso esas dos se aprovechan de ella, siempre es lo mismo, ¿Cuántas veces van que le hacen ponerse a hacer la limpieza del salón? Dios, como me irrita que sea tan dejada.

Pov Normal.

Al final de las clases.

Hinata se encontraba limpiando el salón, mientras que Naruto le ayudaba a barrer.

-"Dios… no sé ni por qué la ayudo"- pensaba irritado el rubio.

-Gra… gracias Naruto kun, con tu ayuda pude hacerlo más rápido- dijo la Hyuga agradecida, Naruto le miro y noto la levesisima sonrisa que Hinata tenía… eso lo irrito mas.

-No tienes por qué agradecer… Hinata, te diré esto por tu bien, tienes que decirles no a esas dos de vez en cuando… están aprovechándose de ti- dijo él con seriedad, Hinata solo bajo el rostro.

-No… no soy muy buena… negándome a lo que… que me pidan los demás- dijo ella con tristeza, Naruto solo le miro y se levanto.

-Bueno, pues deberías, no creo que quieras vivir tu vida siendo su gata- dijo con un tono burlón y sin pensarlo le sujeto el trasero con fuerza a Hinata, esta se estremeció… cosa que noto Naruto y de inmediato lo soltó.

-"¿Pero qué demonios hice?"- pensó sorprendido… y miro a Hinata… ella no decida nada solo se quedo quieta apretando la escoba.

-No… no te preocupes- dijo ella en un tono dócil… eso saco de sus casillas al rubio… quien entonces se le lanzo a Hinata atrapándola por la espalda -¡Ah!

-Anda… esto solo se detendrá si dices que no- dijo él mientras que con sus manos acariciaba tanto el trasero de Hinata como sus pechos, Hinata solo emitía quejidos y Naruto se veía cada vez mas excitado… su mano izquierda entonces se fue metiendo entre su falda y toco la piel de Hinata… su mano iba subiendo mientras que la mente del rubio se empezaba a perder por las sensaciones… sintió la tela de la pantaleta de Hinata, empezó a meter su mano y…

-¡NO! Yo... yo no quiero esto- exclamo ella de pronto, lo que hizo que Naruto recuperara la cordura y la soltase.

-"¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?"- pensó sorprendido al ver que Hinata se abrazaba a si misma –Ah… ¿Ya ves? No tiene nada de malo decir no… he… se que fue un poco extremo, pero es que debes de decir no cuando alguien trate de abusar de ti- dijo él mientras que se percataba de que Hinata temblaba y se sintió muy arrepentido de lo que había hecho… entonces tomo sus cosas y se fue musitando un "lo siento" en voz baja.

Más tarde, Naruto caminaba por la callé, estaba recordando lo sucedido.

-"Soy un completo idiota… como pude atreverme a hacerle eso a Hinata" pensaba el rubio mientras que caminaba.

-"¡Eres un imbécil, te la hubieras echado, ella no se estaba resistiendo!"- exclamo una pequeña diablesa pelirroja a su derecha, bastante parecida a su madre, Kushina –"¿Quién se detiene después de eso idiota? ¡Ya la tenias a tu merced!"

-"No, no, no, eso hubiera sido muy poco de caballero, forzar a una mujer no es para nada bueno, créeme, fue bueno que te detuvieras"- dijo un pequeño ángel que era misteriosamente idéntico a Minato Namikaze.

."¡¿De que pendejes hablas? ¡Él se puso más duro que una piedra por solo tocarle el trasero! ¡Caballero mis polainas! ¡Debió de haberla tirado al piso y la debió de haber dejado cubierta de semen!"- Exclamo la diablesa –"¡Este chico apesta como protagonista de una historia Hentai!"

-"¿¡Qué clase de vulgaridad es esa! ¡Se le llama hacer el amor por una razón! ¡Es egoísta e inexcusable tratar a una mujer como un objeto!"- exclamo el Ángel.

-"¡No seas morón! ¡Los penes de los hombres y las vaginas de las mujeres se hicieron para estar juntos, no para andar guardándose y echándose a perder!"- exclamo ella.

-"¡Pero qué vulgaridad! ¡¿Qué acaso no puedes dejar de pensar en la lujuria tu…?"- Exclamaba él mientras que Naruto solo sentía que una venita se le salía por la frente.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- exclamo haciendo que todo mundo solo le mirara como si fuera un loco.

Naruto Pov.

"Al final, no cambio mucho mi relación con Hinata… bueno, yo sí que cambie… demonios, cada noche sueño con su suave piel… me siento un idiota por decirlo, pero me masturbo pensando en ella… y ya llevo varios días en vela… creo que me avergüenza esto pero… me eh enamorado de Hinata.

Pov Normal.

Habían pasado ya más de una semana desde el incidente, se encontraban en plena clase, por ciertos movimientos de la escuela, tanto Naruto como Hinata eran los únicos en la parte de hasta atrás.

-Bien, saquen sus libros y empiecen a leer en la página 15- decía una profesora., Naruto iba a sacar el libro de su pupitre, y se detuvo.

-Hinata… olvide mi libro de texto, ¿Podría ver el tuyo?- dijo él, Hinata le miro con un leve sonrojo.

-Si… claro- dijo ella con timidez, entonces ambos acercaron los pupitres mientras que Hinata ponía el libro en el centro

Naruto pov.

"De verdad que quería estar cerca de ella… creo que fue por eso que inconscientemente… toque su mano con uno de mis dedos"

Pov Normal.

-"Al menos veo una reacción"- pensó Naruto al ver que Hinata se sonrojaba mas

Y lentamente, Naruto noto como uno de los dedos de Hinata toco su dedo meñique… ambos dedos se entrelazaron… y Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-"Dios… no sé por qué mi corazón late tan rápido"- pensó él… y entonces se percato de que había tenido una erección solo por el toque de sus dedos… Hinata estaba también sonrojada… y Naruto de pronto empezó a recordar el suave tacto que tuvo con la piel de Hinata… -"¡Demonios! ¿Por qué estoy tan excitado? ¡Es solo su dedo!"

Y miro a Hinata… ella estaba sonrojada mientras qué fingía poner atención… Naruto solo le miraba mientras qué sin notarlo, la pequeña demonio de su conciencia le andaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza… mientras que el pobre Ángel de su conciencia estaba atado mirando.

-"Es una pervertida pese a su carita de sumisa… ¡Aprovéchate!"- decía la diablesa en el oído de Naruto… este solo seguía mirando a Hinata.

-"Diablos… estoy demasiado caliente… ¡Al Diablo! ¡No aguanto más!"- pensó el decidido mientras que la diablesa festejaba y el sin que nadie lo notara bajaba sus cierre… y sujetando la mano de una sorprendida Hinata… la colocaba encima de su miembro…

-Nar… Naruto kun- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Acaríciala- dijo Naruto en voz muy baja mientras que hacía que Hinata le sujetase su miembro… coloco su mano encima para evitar que lo soltara, pero Hinata cedió muy rápido… al grado que Naruto pudo notar como los suaves dedos de la Hyuga frotaban su miembro con suavidad, pero con una buena velocidad… el entonces movió su mano a la entrepierna de la chica… y empezó a masajear esa zona…

-"Es un poco torpe con esto… pero veo que hace lo mejor para satisfacerme… no lo puedo creer"- pensó Naruto… instantes después… Naruto se percato de que se había corrido en la mano de Hinata… ella incluso había puesto la mano encima para evitar que la descarga de semen ensuciase el pupitre…

En eso.

-¡Hey Hinata!- dijo Sakura acercándose junto con Ino- Lamento molestarte pero… ¿Podrías cubrirnos de nuevo?- dijo la pelirrosa y entonces noto que Hinata estaba muy roja y se veía algo alelada –Eh… ¿Te sientes bien? Estas toda roja.

-Es… estoy bien- dijo ella con algo de dificultad.

-¿No huele raro por aquí?- dijo Ino mientras que Hinata se ponía aun mas roja, Ino solo le miro y vio que Naruto andaba muy metido leyendo… aunque algo le hacía tener sospechas.

Y entonces.

Naruto besaba a Hinata con pasión… le empezaba a quitar sus ropas… no pensaba contenerse... no esta vez, esa vocecita en su cabeza le ordenaba que Hinata debía de ser suya y de nadie mas…

-Anda… muéstramelo- dijo él rubio mientras que le subía el brasiere a Hinata y la sentaba en una mesa… con suavidad le bajo sus pantaletas… Naruto le miro anonadado… era hermosa… su piel era blanca como la nieve… sus senos eran bastante amplios… y era lampiña en la zona vaginal… lo que le permitía ver su vagina con claridad… trago saliva. Pero su voz en su cabeza era más fuerte… Hinata era suya, suya y de nadie más- Quieres esto ¿No?- dijo mientras que se inclinaba y empezaba a hacerle un Cunnilingus a la Hyuga, quien solo jadeaba sonrojada… sin quejarse… sin resistirse.

-Vaya… pero si ya estas bastante humedecida… eres una chica sucia Hinata- Dijo con un tono mordaz… estaba demasiado excitado –Me imagino que te has de masturbar a diario.

-No… no hago eso- dijo ella entre jadeos… Naruto le sonrió… y entonces sostuvo su pene y con suavidad empezó a introducirlo en la Hyuga, que se estremeció.

-"Solo yo puedo aprovecharme de ella… solo yo… porque he visto esta peculiaridad en su personalidad"- pensó Naruto mientras que acercaba su rostro al de Hinata y la abrazaba- No te preocupes, a mi me gustan las chicas sucias- dijo y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Naruto entonces la penetro con más fuerza, la chica jadeaba mientras que sentía un intenso calor correr por ella.

-Diablos… estas muy húmeda… es… es genial- dijo él rubio mientras qué seguía con sus embestidas- Esto se siente demasiado bien.

Entonces sintió como llegaba al orgasmo, al igual que la Hyuga… quien solo seguía jadeando… él se separo de ella mientras que notaba un leve goteo blanco… y miro a Hinata respirar con dificultad.

-"No fue su primera vez"- pensó entonces con algo de enfado… la chica no era virgen… aunque bueno, no se comportaba como si en realidad tuviera experiencia y el también debía de admitir que al menos para sí, el acababa de perder su virginidad con ella.

Paso ese día… al día siguiente.

Naruto observaba a Hinata… ella se comportaba como siempre, tímida, sumisa…

-Bien, hagan pareja con su vecino de al lado para resolver este problema- decía la profesora, Naruto solo miraba a Hinata mientras que ella movía la butaca a su lado.

-"Se me adelantaron… pero eso no importa… al menos me quita un peso de encima"- pensó tratando de ser indiferente… y entonces inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a los suaves muslos de Hinata, la chica se estremeció al sentir como él la acariciaba… entonces escribió algo en su libreta y se la paso a Naruto, quien la leyó sorprendido.

"_No ahora, estamos en clase, si lo deseas podemos hacerlo al salir"_

-"Vaya… eso es inesperado"- pensó él.

Al final de las clases, en una parte ya vacía del Instituto.

-Anda… chúpalo- dijo Naruto mientras que le mostraba u miembro a Hinata, esta le miraba con cierta reticencia –Me imagino que lo habrás hecho antes- dijo el… a lo que Hinata le miro con cierta sorpresa… y entonces se metió el pene del rubio en su boca.

Hinata la lamia y chupaba de un modo algo simple, Naruto se percato de que tal vez era su primera vez...

-Métela entera… usa tu lengua… anda… pese a lo mucho que se ve que te agrado el sexo… no eres muy buena en esto- dijo Naruto… pero se arrepintió por decir eso… ya que aunque Hinata seguía con la felación, pudo notar un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada.

-"¡Sí! ¡Síguele, dale con todo!"- decía la demoniaca Kushina mientras que un amarrado Minato quien trataba de liberarse.

Naruto Pov.

"El problema es… que no termino allí… pese a sentirme culpable, el cuerpo de Hinata era demasiado tentador… y desde ese día lo hacíamos a diario… en cualquier lugar posible… y en cada posición que pudiera imaginar… una y otra vez estaba dentro de ella… sintiendo un enorme placer… pero… no importaba lo rudo que fuera con ella… Hinata solo jadeaba… pero siempre se contuvo para soltar algún gemido… a veces veía una leve, muy pero muy leve sonrisa, pero eso solo era cuando por algún motivo me portaba dulce… cuanto no luche por ver una sonrisa de ella… pero no sé porque… muchas veces la sentía muy lejos, pese a estar tan cerca… y pese a que ella hacia todo lo que le pedía… pasaron 4 meses… 4 meses de sexo continuo e intenso… 4 meses donde me di cuenta de que ella era distinta a cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido… aunque me porte como un patán… me di cuenta de que ahora ya no podía estar sin ella… y más cuando note que ella vivía en la casa vecina… mis padres me dijeron que ella había vivido allí por años… y entonces la recordé… esa tímida y tierna niña… fue durante esos mese que pude darme cuenta cuanto la necesitaba… cuanto la… amaba"

Pov Normal.

Ambos se encontraban en el techo del instituto, sentados en el piso.

-Hinata… la primera vez que lo hicimos no pareció que te doliera mucho… No era tu primera vez ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto, Hinata solo bajo el rostro… jugó con sus dedos… y se sonrojo…. Naruto entonces vio una expresión de suma tristeza en ella.

-Cuando era pequeña… mi padre… y mi primo… ambos me… me violaron… en toda mi vida… siempre me han dicho que solo sirvo para esto- dijo ella con tristeza, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

-Dios- dijo Naruto… al notar que Hinata se estaba abriendo ante él –Hinata, tu eres más que eso… eres una chica hermosa, dulce, eres la chica que merece todo- dijo Naruto mientras que un nuevo impulso nacía en él.

Entonces abrazo a Hinata ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella.

-¡Nar… Naruto kun!- exclamo ella sonrojada.

-Hinata… yo te cuidare… quédate conmigo, yo te protegeré…- dijo él con firmeza mientras qué la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Naruto kun… eso duele- dijo ella, Naruto sonrió y entonces la beso… fue un beso distinto, más dulce… y Hinata sintió nuevamente calor en ella, Naruto le sonrió.

-Te amó… esta vez ya no tendremos sexo… te voy a hacer el amor- dijo él mientras que con suavidad la ponía en el piso y empezaba a desnudarla… ella era suya… y él lo sabia… esta vez fue dócil, suave… desde la penetración hasta todos los besos que compartieron… y por primera vez la escucho gemir… por primera vez ella sentía placer… y entonces Naruto lo entendió, el había sido un imbécil, cualquier idiota se la mete a una mujer, pero solo un verdadero hombre es capaz de hacerla sentir placer… y la vio sonreír…

Más tarde.

Una semana después.

-Hey Hinata, ¿Hoy te toca limpiar verdad?- dijo Ino acercándose.

-"Allí vienen esas dos de nuevo"- pensó Naruto con fastidio.

Esta vez te cubriremos, je, como siempre nos cubres nos sentimos un poco mal- dijo Ino para sorpresa de Naruto y Hinata.

-Además, podrían salir a una cita de vez en cuando- dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras que ambos se sonrojaban.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que…?- dijo Naruto pero Sakura le interrumpió.

.Oh por favor, los hemos visto como se ven… es obvio que están juntos- dijo ella con enfado

-Por cierto Naruto, si te atreves a hacerle daño a Hinata ten por seguro que te hare sufrir- dijo Ino con una expresión de enfado.

-¡Qué demonios, nunca haría algo así!- dijo Naruto… y entonces escucho la risa de Hinata, le miro con sorpresa… y sonrió… la sonrisa de Hinata… esa era la sonrisa que debía de proteger… y me hizo notar que por fin, estábamos juntos realmente… esa separación ya no existía… por fin estaba a su lado.

Naruto pov.

"Por fin la tenía a mi lado… era obvio lo que debía de hacer… no la dejaría, buscaría la manera de sacarla de su casa… ella viviría conmigo y yo la cuidaría… porque ella era mi linda, tímida y dulce vecina Hinata… creo que el Ángel tenía razón… debía de cuidarla."

Y entonces un pequeño Ángel rubio mejor conocido como Minato sonreía mientras que bailaba la danza de la victoria, ante una derrotada Kushina quien solo balbuceaba cosas como que Naruto era un mal protagonista de una historia hentai.

FIN.

Je, este es uno que tenia meses en mi mente, espero les haya gustado, se que tuvo mucho OC, pero es que si no, no salía, je, espero haya quedado bien.

Suerte a todos


End file.
